Rose Potter at Ouran Academy
by NoThisIsn'tHowYouSpellIt
Summary: Fem!Harry. Rose Potter was left by the Dursleys in Japan, when Vernon was on a business trip. Rose grows up in an Orphanage close to where Haruhi lives, and they become best friends at age 4. Now Voldemort is gone and Rose learnt that Ron and Hermione were never her friends. Where else would she go than to Ouran, to attempt to live a quieter life with Haruhi. AU fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Lily Potter winced at the sight before her. A pink monstrosity of a school, hoards of filthy rich children walking inside. Various cars that probably would've been made a dent in Lucius Malfoy's Gringott's account, parked down the curb, letting out more ridiculously wealthy children. Rose was astonished at the sheer extravagance of it all, Hogwarts may have been a little more fancy that average, lord knows the castle was more tasteful (and in Rose's opinion, more beautiful) than this, but it had never reached this level of indulgence. Rose felt slightly out of place, dressed as she was in her black Hogwarts uniform, the red and gold tie displayed down her chest. Her dark red hair was loose down her back and her bright green eyes surveyed the scene before her.

She sighed. Finally here. Rose had been best friends with Haruhi Fujioka since they were about 4 years old and met at preschool. Rose's parents had been killed by Voldemort when she was 1 and she was left with her aunt and uncle afterwards. But the Dursley's had hated her, the fact that on Uncle Vernon's business trip to Japan they left her on the side of the road in one of the most populated cities on earth was testimony to that. But an orphanage had taken her in, she had met Haruhi and everything was perfectly normal. Until she turned 11. In the month reading up to Rose's birthday odd things were happening. Owls came and went, always following her but never to close, and she could've sworn that people were too. Finally on her birthday a giant named Hagrid came and told her the - almost unbelievable - truth. She was a witch, her parents had not died as drunks in a car crash as her aunt and uncle had led her to believe but protecting her form the dark wizard, Voldem- sorry, You-Know-Who, she was the girl-who-lived, and Hagrid was here to take her to a magic school in Britain called Hogwarts.

Rose had said her tearful goodbyes to Haruhi, both promising to stay in touch (though Rose had looked into magical schools in Japan, not wanting to be too far away from her sister in all but blood, but had found her efforts thwarted by Headmaster Dumbledore saying that apparently she had to go to his school. Something about being on the list from birth, and that many generations of Potters had attended. Rose wasn't really sure about his reasoning but he wouldn't be budged.) and had set off for Britain.

She had made a few friends but she missed Haruhi and her laid-back attitude. Ron and Hermione always wanted to know where she was and what she was doing, not to mention Hermione endless nagging about schoolwork and Ron's annoying jealousy issues. After first year's debacle with Quirrelmort, Rose had gone back and stayed with Haruhi (as she had in the term holidays before) as Ranka had suggested, so that they could spend as much time together as possible before they both had to go back to school.

Second and third year passed by much in this vein. Rose leaving to spend time with Haruhi whenever possible, trying to survive a basilisk, a young Lord Voldemort, dementors, her father's traitor best friend who turned out to be not so traitorous and also somehow her godfather, a werewolf and not to mention Ron's younger sister Ginny Weasley. Who seemed to hero worship her to a frankly disturbing extent.

After the events of fourth year she had to admit that while she loved Hogwarts, she didn't feel safe there anymore. Ron she had lost any sort of faith in after he shunned her last year and after what she had learned this summer, it seemed she couldn't trust anyone. After Voldemort's attempted resurrection and her subsequent defeat of him while he was weakened, she had visited Gringotts to see her vault and get some money out. It had turned out that she was being manipulated by Dumbledore and her friends. Ron and Hermione had been getting money from her vault every month that they gave Dumbledore information on her. Though this explained some of they're behaviour and they had been distant recently it had still hurt. Learning that your two self-proclaimed 'best friends' were frauds and had been from day 1. She was almost broken when she came back to Haruhi, their betrayal was almost too much for her after the traumatic experience in the graveyard.

Haruhi had convinced her that the next year they had to find a way to get Rose entrance to Ouran, since Haruhi had gotten a scholarship there. As the years went by Haruhi had been more and more weary of letting Rose go back to Hogwarts. And after learning of the betrayal and the graveyard, it was the last straw. Haruhi was getting more protective of her as well, Rose almost felt sorry for the next person to try and hurt her in front of Haruhi.

Getting into Ouran Academy hadn't been so much the problem - Rose's parents had left her more than enough money - as getting away from Dumbledore. Dumbledore seemed intent on keeping Rose as close to him as possible. Whether she wanted it or not. Rose glared as she remembered Dumbledores reaction to her learning about her friends betrayal; 'My girl,' he said. 'It was all for your protection.' He looked down at her - damn her 5"0 height - with maddeningly twinkling blue eyes. As though her serious accusations were simply a child's folly. As though he were humouring her. Well she didn't need protection any more, not from anyone but an incompetent headmaster at least. Voldemort was gone for good. Rose had made extra sure of that before she left Britain in Dumbledores hands. She may be annoyed at almost everyone she knew but Rose still loved Britain. Hogwarts would still be her home and Diagon Alley would always be the place that she was introduced to magic.

At the start of the year Rose had spoken to Dumbledore and now it was a few months into the first term. A meeting with Dumbledore explaining how she wanted to 'broaden her horizons' with a 'short stay' at the prestigious Ouran Academy, and how she would 'never in her wildest dreams want to leave Britain permanently' had left her set up for a stay in Japan with Haruhi, which would hopefully lead to her gaining a full membership to the school. Rose had been careful not to mention Haruhi or her carefully laid out plans of escape to the old headmaster. He wanted to keep her under his thumb, and letting her move halfway across the world didn't seem the best way to do it.

It had taken a few months because apparently the hype about Ouran Academy being one of the most prestigious schools in the world wasn't all hype. Luckily Hogwarts was famed as a very prestigious school as well, though of course the muggle didn't know what extraordinary qualities the very few - only about 40 a year - handpicked students possessed, but that only added to the mystery and repute that Hogwarts had gained itself.

Rose let out a breath. She was here. At Ouran Academy. Officially for an 'exchange program' based on her outstanding reputation as one of Hogwarts best students. Well thats what Dumbledore had said to Headmaster Suoh anyway. Although Rose had always thought herself good at school she had always been worried about driving Hermione away by accidentally outdoing her, at least now she could try her hardest.

Rose pulled her shoulders back and steeled herself. All she had to do was navigate her way to Headmaster Suoh's office. From there she would be shown to class 1-A, Haruhi's class. Rose did another check. She had her wand, her books, her stationery. She was ready for her first day at Ouran Academy.

* * *

A/N: A lot of people pointed out a mistake in this last chapter. I've edited it out now but thank you for leaving reviews. This is my first story, please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. This is my first story and the first chapter was kind of a spontaneous thing. Thank you so much to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Rose walked through the front entrance, forcing her head high and her shoulders back. Despite everything that had happened to her in the last few years she still didn't like being the centre of attention. Students were looking at Rose, talking rapidly to each other. From the looks of things, about her. That girl was laughing, why was she laughing, they keep starin- no. No, Rose was probably being paranoid. Not everyone was out to get her. 'Just most people.' the Gryffindor amended, thinking of everyone back in Britain. No. She stopped herself, it was her first day in a new school, in a completely different country and she was not going to fall down _that_ rabbit hole.

As Rose attempted to follow the - admittedly very detailed - directions given to her by the Headmaster's secretary, she reflected on the school itself. It was quite . . . flamboyant on the outside, but not hideous. The inside was just as opulent as the exterior but held more of a classical beauty. Even so she was floundering a bit. Her parents may have been wealthy but they died before she was old enough to realise it. Add to that, most of her childhood was spent as an orphan, wandering around middle class Tokyo with Haruhi. Before Hogwarts and the realisation of Rose's inheritance, anything she had, she'd had to work for. 'And now,' Rose thought, staring at the ceiling. 'I'm looking at a chandelier that could probably feed an entire third world country.' She snorted. 'Damn rich people.'

* * *

It took her half an hour, three more sets of directions and a food break, but Rose had finally found her way to the Headmaster's office. She walked through the grand arches - though the effect was ruined by the abundance of these arches throughout the hallways - and walked to the gilt desk to speak with the secretary, wincing as her shoes clicked against the floor.

"Miss?" Rose asked, grimacing when her voice came out quiet and timid. She tried again.

"Miss? I'm Rose Potter, the exchange student. I was told to come and see the Headmaster before classes started." The secretary - Akimoto Eriko, Rose learned, glancing down at her name badge - smiled and stood.

"Potter-san, Suoh-sama has been expecting you." She said, ushering Rose through an ornate set of doors. Miss Akimoto greeted the Headmaster, a brunette, middle aged man, and then let the door close behind her with a gentle click. She bowed.

"Hello Headmaster Suoh, I am Rose Potter, you wanted to speak with me." He gave her a kind smile.

"Yes, yes, of course. I have your timetable here and I will have Eriko take you to your class soon. You'll be in class 1-A. Although I suppose you know that already?" Rose opened her mouth but he kept speaking, getting more involved in his monologue as he went on.

"Yes, yes, of course you do. I heard that you know our prized honour student, Fujioka Haruhi? Oh yes she's a lovely young lady. A bit odd with how she dresses and such but we all have our eccentricities don't we, Miss Potter? And trust me, we are all so very thrilled to have a student from Hogwarts attending. You all tend to keep to yourselves, don't you? But no matter. I am sure you will have a brilliant stay at Ouran Academy, I'm sure your friend Miss Fujioka does. Now enough chit-chat, just a few small matters to clear up before I send you on your way, as far as extra curriculars go. . .

—

Rose walked a step behind Akimoto-san, listening as the secretary's heels clacked against the marble floor. She wondered absent-mindedly if there was any sound-proofing in the class walls, the silence was almost eery. At Hogwarts there was always noise. People chatting and laughing, doors slamming, hundreds of noisy feet up and down the staircases, crashing or exploding noises (although those usually heralded the incoming Weasley twins.) Even during class time you could hear discussions and such. The silence was odd, to say the least. Not bad necessarily, but different. 'Quite like the rest of the school.' Rose thought. Akimoto-san interrupted the beginning of what was sure to be another endless monologue with her abrupt stop. "We're here, Potter-san." She smiled. Akimoto-san turned and opened the door to class 1-A.

'Okay. Definitely soundproofed.'

The room itself wasn't frighteningly loud, but it was certainly busy. The males weren't too noisy but there was large groups of girls, squealing and giggling and- wait. Were they crying? Rose almost took a step back due to the overload of emotions. She shook the thoughts of them from her mind and started scanning the room for the one person she wanted to find. No, no, no, most definitely not. N- huh. Rose's eyes had almost skated over her. Haruhi was there, sandwiched between two red-headed twins, wearing a boys uniform with a haircut to match. 'Oh well,' Rose thought. 'I suppose Ranka has given Haruhi quite a fluid outlook on things. Besides, it's not like she doesn't still look adorable like this.' Honestly the most surprising thing about the situation was the twins she was talking with. Gosh, identical red-haired twins, where did that ring a bell.

Fred and George were still her friends, which given that now she could count her friends on one hand was no mean feat. They were two of the few people that weren't involved in Dumbledore's plot. It was sad that Rose wouldn't be able to see them all that often. After all, the twins had an aspiring business to run in England and Rose was trying to get away from Britain.

She pulled herself from these thoughts with the surprising - and much happier - one that started it. Those twins were talking with Haruhi! And Haruhi was talking back! 'Haruhi has friends!' Rose grinned. She'd been trying to get Haru-chan to make friends since primary school, but Haruhi was always so content with her books. And Rose. Though Rose herself was always on the fence about Haruhi's enjoyment of the latter. Rose pulled her eyes away from her best friend when the teacher started talking to her.

"Potter-san." The kind looking man said, "I am are delighted to have an exchange student. There is five minutes left until class starts, would you like to introduce yourself to everyone?" It was more of a statement than a question but Rose nodded her head anyway. The teacher turned his head toward the students and raised his voice.

"Class. We have an exchange student here." Rose smiled nervously as the class quietened down.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Potter Rose and I am visiting from a school in Britain, please take care of me." After her short, impromptu speech the class erupted into whispers and Rose took a step back to fall in place beside the teacher.

"Now Potter-san, you may take the seat behind Fujioka-kun. He is there," Hamada-sensei said, pointing. "Between the Hitachiin twins." Rose made her way down the aisle and seated herself, placing her satchel down beside her. As she did so, Haruhi turned around, a genuine grin on her face.

"Rose-chan, I've missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me you were starting today?" Rose laughed, leaning forward to hug her friend.

"I wanted to surprise you! There's not a lot I can get past you so I have to take the chance when I can, ne?" The twins - 'Haruhi's friends,' Rose thought giddily, still high on her best friends achievement - spoke, breaking up the friends embrace.

"Wait a minute," The first one frowned, looking between them.

"You two know each other?" The second one finished, sounding confused. They probably already knew of Haruhi somewhat antisocial tendencies.

"Yes." Haruhi smiled "This is Potter Rose. She's-"

Haruhi's explanation was halted by the ringing of the bell.

"Oh," Haruhi frowned. "We'll have to have introductions later. We can't afford to not pay attention in class." The - still currently nameless - twins turned around begrudgingly when Haruhi did, though not before giving Rose one last calculating once-over, and Rose's first class of Ouran Academy began.


End file.
